User blog:CiarHellquist/Bye Bye Baby
Written by Ri: Following an old legend of our beloved university, we researched a room from which several students had gone missing. The most recent one happened on the 17.05 this year. A fellow student, we'll call him "Bob" here (privacy and shit^^), decided to leave our university right in the middle of the semester. Shortly after he went missing and was declared dead a few days later. To express our condolences and with sparking suspicion, we visited his family, currently living in a small fisher town named Bay City. And found out he had a most curious video recorded at our university in his possession. The video showed the room we researched and a smiling face with wide eyes in the darkness. Besides the video we also found a strange poem talking about "spilling blood to contain the rot" and a piece of paper, apparently written by "Bob" with strange numbers, letters and characters. Perhaps a recipe, or a coded list of dates and places or people: Following a hint of one of "Bob"'s friends, we spoke to the local Deputy and she led us to an old well , a few miles out of town with some old decayed houses nearby. We investigated the bottom of the well and Marcus found a hidden tunnel, of course investigating it on his own as always. We were all in shock when Alex dragged him out unconsciously later. He claimed to have run into the same creature we so far only saw on tape and being attacked by it. We dragged him back to our room in a local youth hostel and decided to do some research the next day. Come out wherever you are We decided to split up: some of us visited the Newspaper and the others went to check on the towns archive while Shinya preferred to ask around on the streets. What we found confirmed a growing presumption about the nature of these events. The date on which "Bob" went missing is a recurring curse to this town because nearly every year one or more of the inhabitants were murdered in the most horrible way on that day. And if there wasn't a murder for several years, the towns economy would suffer. The suffering was always linked in some way to the fishing grounds which form the most important source of income for the city. The date was the May 17th in different years, which gave us an answer to the meaning of the strange piece of paper we found in "Bob's" room. The two letter combinations all matched with names of victims to strange murders or accidents on that day. Sifting through the newspapers archives, we could trace those happenings back almost to the beginning of the last century, when the newspaper was founded. So who knows when it started. The victims family trees also gave us some valuable information. All victims were people that grew up and had a strong bond to Bay City. One of our Professors grew up here as well and we found out that he was related to some of the victims. One of them had been his first wife and the other his younger brother. There we also found out that his birth name was Reed and he had changed his name whenever he married, now going by the name Miller. Another interesting information we could get here: many of those victims seemed to have some ties to the families Reed, Stein or Enrique... and exactly those three families own the local fishing company, Bay Cities economic backbone. Meanwhile, Leslie found a strange woodcarving hidden below a loose tile in the depths of the cities archive. The carving looked old and smelled like sewer. The scenery shown was quite disturbing: In the meantime, Shinya managed to get a hold of a gang of local street thug grandmas (yeah..I know). They told him an old legend of a fisherman who cursed this city. According to this legend, a local fisherman was imprisoned in a hidden place after his wife and daughter were killed. He was held there for the rest of his life, slowly becoming mad and before dying he cursed the city and especially the lineages of those who wrong him. Fear of the Dark Later we visited the tunnel system again. but this time not without preparing first. In a bigger room we found broken chains and a badge which indicated that someone named A. Reed had been a warden down here. Probably a relative of our strange professor. A second, partially broken badge linked to someone related to our missing student "Bob" and also suggested one of his ancestors to have been a warden. The walls of this cave had a weird glow to them which no one could identify, so we walked further into the unknown when Marcus noticed that the creature from before was following us! He turned and now chased after it, Alex right behind him. When Marcus stopped to take a shot at the creature Alex overtook him. To his misfortune, he oversaw some oversized fishing hooks attached to a tunnel wall. He ran right into them and we had to stop our mission to attend to his wounds. Marcus however managed to hit the creature and we heard a strange voice out of a smaller tunnel found by Leslie and Ri in the meantime. None of us understood a word except "Password" over and over. Before leaving the tunnels Shinya noticed a human figure with a camera that was obviously filming us but he escaped and Shinya decided to look after Alex instead of chasing the person. We brought Alex to the hospital were he was charged an awful lot of money for their services ('Murica right ?). Thanks Obama. Marcus and Lucy had to leave Bay City for they had exams to attend to the next two days. I stayed in town to see if i could find out more about the Reed Family. There i got to know that professor Miller dead brother actually was his twin brother named Wilson. He was found dead under the Christmas tree on December 24th when both were only 6 years old. Research and Gunpowder At the same time, Marcus and Lucy decided to visit Professor Miller to confront him with our suspicions and knowledge. He wasn't very cooperative and seemed to know more than he was willing to share. He did gave us a small piece of information though, when he let slip that his grandfather was named Anton Reed, matching the A. Reed badge we found. Upon leaving the house they noticed a jacket that had the initials of "Bob" on it. When Lucy tried to sneak a photo of it, Miller took the phone from her and refused to give it back, even though Lucy promised to delete the picture. After Lucy called the police, Miller insisted that Lucy had to wait outside and that he would neither wait outside with us nor return the phone before the police arrives. When she refused to let her phone out of sight he shot her in the leg. They brought her to the Hospital and Marcus was interrogated by the police when they finally arrived. The day after, they returned to Bay City. After some investigation, we got to know that Miller owns a house on the edge of Town. Hoping to find further evidence there, we inspected the house and found it heavily guarded by some fancy security system. Thanks to Marcus we were able to find out more about it and even got our hands on the employee override code, giving us 30 minutes of free time before we had to confirm our identity. Prepared with a floor plan of the House we went in the next night. Bungalows and Dungeons The house is a bungalow in a nice neighborhood with many similar houses. Once in the house we split up for we only had half of an hour before the alarm would go off and eventually lock us in the House. Lucy stayed outside to hack into the security system while Marcus, Shinya, Alex and me split up all the rooms between us. The rooms I searched were the kitchen and the living room. Both were shockingly sterile and even the cutlery had been wrapped in plastic. The only interesting thing there was a teapot in which I found a bunch of toe- and fingernails. Whole nails, not clipped off parts.The shelves in the storage room were filled with cans of Black Pudding, a disgusting pudding made from blood (urgh). Moving on into the living room I noticed a hole in the wall and after some digging I found an strange amulet in there. At the same time Marcus found a running computer in the office from which he took the hard drive for later inspection after failing to guess the password in the short time frame he had. The kid's room included another surprise. Under an empty crib was the beginning of a tunnel secured with explosives. Being the brave guy, Marcus climbed down to find a video processing room: unfortunately locked. The tunnel continued onward but Marcus had learned from his encounter in the well and returned. The guestroom looked like someone had lived there for a couple of days and Shinya discovered an old cellphone, two keys and 1800 dollar. Alex however went into the main bedroom. The nightstand contained a notebook, a knife and a torture devise to remove fingernails. Also the washing room locked like someone tried to wash some really bloody clothes in there. Because of the time limit we had to leave the house as soon as we had searched everything. In the meantime, Lucy managed to hack into the security system and figured out that we were being watched by four security cameras, she could delete the local data on 3 of them but the time was too short to delete data from the last one. She also couldn't figure if the data was already uploaded to somewhere else. She also found out that there was even an automated gun system in case of an alarm and she found an electronic lock which she opened. This most likely disarmed the trap below the crib. That fucking house is secured harder than Fort Knox. The Notebook The notebook gave us some really interesting hints. Starting with a "beautiful" drawing on the first page.. ...it seemed like the patched together diaries of 3 different people. The first entry read: Do you hear our prayers? The sacrifice i made! The ones my father denied you, all are made up for! Grant me your boon, your insight, your strength! Give all of them to me, grant them to me and we shall pursue him, we shall stop his disease. Contain the rot, spill the blood, save this town, earn your crown, commit a vice, every year a sacrifice. This is what it takes to become like you. To see the truth. To encounter him and stop his plague. The one drenched in ink, the one who is eyeless, although he sees all. The one who inhales courage and breathes fear. The rot is his cure, so he says...and now he has recognized me. The Rot is coming for me... ThE roT tHe rOT rot Rot roT ThE roT tHe rOT rot Rot roT ThE roT tHe rOT rot Rot roT ThE roT tHe rOT rot Rot roT The Rot The Rot The Rot The RotThe Rot The Rot The Rot The Rot (..this goes on for 4 more pages suggesting the writer spiraled into madness more and more) Marcus suspects that this part was written by whoever decided to become the new "bearer of rot", the person who sacrifices a life each year to contain the rot. The second part, written in a crazy looking, all over the place handwriting repeatedly said: I'll hunt you, I'll find you, I'll brake you, I'll rape your friends, I'll kill your friends, I'll destroy you, I'll make you new, I'll make you a killer, I'll bring you back, HE WILL TEACH YOU!!!!!! We are quite sure this is written by a different author than the first part but we can't really figure out the meaning yet. The last entry again seems to be written by a different person and looks very old: They will keep me here forever... I saw too much. I only wanted to save my little girl. Why did she fall ill? Oh, I love her so much. I hate all of them so much. She might have to die, my wife may have to die and I might have to die, but I will haunt this town forever. I will corrode it, I will rid them of everything they have. I will become what they fear and their offspring will became my harbingers. Oh how I miss the sea, if only the tides hadn't brought me to this accursed cave. The ocean beneath the forest will be cenotaph and from here I shall hold my vengeful vigil This would match the legend of the vengeful fisherman, Shinya was told yesterday. Seems less like just a legend now... Results and nightly visitors Back at the youth hostel we investigated the hard drive first. It contained security videos of the house. "Bob" had apparently been in the house for 12 days, the last 5 of them where already after he had been declared dead. He had a conflict with our Professor after which he was stabbed from behind and then thrown into the hidden tunnel. Before that he worked a lot at the computer in the office. There he must have seen something which shocked him very much. Just a few minutes later we found a video, showing the first wife of professor Miller. I won't say what we saw but the hard drive self destructed after a few seconds, leaving us all shocked. Based on the video of "Bob" still alive, we constructed a theory: Person A decided to become the "bearer of rot" and is the author of the first entry in the notebook. Meanwhile Person B wants to break someone(Person C) and rebuild him, to become the "bearer of rot" after being taught by "him"(The fisherman???). Our current calls would be: Person A = Professor Miller Person B = Wilson Reed Person C = "Bob" We also suspect, that the fisherman really existed. His daughter caught a strange illness and when he investigated the source, he found a secret better not to be revealed. Based on the warden's badges we found, both the Reed and "Bob's" family were probably part of this conspiracy and they locked the fisherman up somewhere in the tunnels for knowing too much. Not so crazy idea #1: They experimented with some chemicals to improve fishing results but something went really wrong and they tried to cover up. More crazy idea #2: The monster is the result of that chemical mess up Even crazier idea #3: The fisherman's daughter is the monster The old cellphone apparently belonged to Sarah Bailey, Millers first wife, and had one really interesting Video on it. It showed the creature with the wide eyes, maybe filmed in the tunnel. The video was filmed 10 years ago, a year before she was killed. I also did some research on the amulet I found. It is called "the doctors breath" and it is said to protect it's wearer from diseases. The number 049 also seems to be connected to the amulet in some way. Later we also got mail from someone registered as a user on our blog, using the same 049 as his username. He basically claimed to be the person behind everything, "congratulated" us on our findings and taunted us. A reply from Marcus got a second mail, which confirmed Marcus' suspicions: Wilson is still alive and Marcus now believes that Wilson was the guy stabbing "Bob" and not professor Miller. But Marcus also believes that Wilson is just a piece to the puzzle but not the person at the end of all strings. Later this evening we chose to go to the common room to find out if rumors about a mysterious burglary that had taken place had spread but no one seemed to had heard of it. However I happened to overhear a phone call in a private room nearby. Someone said :" No one can catch us, no one can stop us". Peeking around the door I saw the pale creature from the tunnels once again, talking to the Inn's warden. It saw me, pointed at me and then vanished into the night. The warden was so surprised by the creature reaching out to him that he fell on his back and I was able to get away before he could also see me. Heavily breathing I returned to the others. After some short conversation we agreed to spend the night all together in one room for safety reasons. It proved to be a wise decision because in the middle of the night, a familiar pale face with bright eyes appeared on the windowsill. Upon noticing we were keeping watch, it calmly climbed back to the ground and disappeared. Shinya opened the window to find a torturing devise, similar to the one we had found in the bungalow. There were no further visits from our pale friend for the rest of the night. With little sleep, we started the next day in Bay City. Stay tuned for the rest of our Bay City adventure. Bye Bye Baby Category:Blog posts